


Matters of opinion

by Vault_Emblem



Series: DD Discord Wishlist [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Tardif knows that according to most people, he’s just an uncaring ass, and for the most part he doesn’t mind this reputation. There are some things that he cares about, however, but apparently they’re funny, at least according to William.Ok, let’s backtrack a bit. Everything will be clearer then.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter/Houndmaster (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: DD Discord Wishlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Matters of opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the DD server wishlist. For this one I don't actually know who asked it, but hey whoever you are I hope you enjoy it!

Tardif knows that according to most people, he’s just an uncaring ass, and for the most part he doesn’t mind this reputation. There are some things that he cares about, however, but apparently they’re funny, at least according to William.

Ok, let’s backtrack a bit. Everything will be clearer then.

They’ve been chilling at William’s house; now that they’re officially together, Tardif’s spending more and more time in there. They still haven’t talked about moving in, but with time, maybe…

 _Anyways_ , they were comfortable sitting on William’s couch, watching a movie, in theory. In practice, they were making out with the sounds coming from the tv acting only as background noise.

Tardif was already sneaking one hand under William’s shirt, going to caress his back, when he stopped : it was obvious that things were taking a more heated route, so wouldn’t it be better if they took it to the bedroom?

“You think?” William asks, right before catching Tardif’s lips with his again, dragging him to lie down completely over him.

Despite his initial protests, Tardif settled quite well, and how could he not when William’s so inviting? If he wanted to stay on the couch, it was fine for him; he didn’t really have a preference as to where they should’ve done the deed.

His hand goes back under William’s shirt, this time joined by the other. It doesn’t take long for Tardif to grab the hem of the offending fabric and raise it to uncover up to William’s chest; he doesn’t throw it away entirely only because taking it off requires time and coordination, something his hazy mind can’t provide him at the moment.

Given the way William happily groans when he goes to cup his chest, massaging it with his hands, then lowers them to his abdomen, he doesn’t seem to mind it.

He lowers his head, nuzzling it in the middle of William’s chest, feeling his body hair against his face. He then moves to one of his nipple, sucking it while he rolls the other between his fingers.

“Shouldn’t we get a move on?” William proposes then. His eagerness makes Tardif chuckle - he’s in a good mood, what can he say? It happens often when he’s with William.

“Should we?” he teases, though he’s already working on getting William’s pants off. Some other day he would’ve dragged this out more, but this time he just wants to see the other crumble as soon as he can.

He begins to leave a trail of kisses as he moves downwards, and at the same time he lowers his now open pants, bringing his underwear down as well so that things will be easier later. Still, he doesn’t immediately go to William’s cock, preferring instead to lavish his inner thighs with attention, leaving a few bite marks on them.

William’s soft groans have already begun to turn into outright moans, meaning that Tardif’s doing a good job. He keeps biting at his legs just for another while, but when William reaches for his head, nails scratching against his scalp, he knows that it’s time to move on.

He grabs William’s cock by the base, tilting it close to his lips, which he parts, ready to take him in his mouth.

_Trot trot trot_

At first Tardif pays no mind to that sound, whatever it is, and he begins to take William’s cock in his mouth, but it begins to get closer and closer, until…

_Woof!_

As much as Tardif hates to admit it, he gets startled. His entire body jumps at that sound, making William’s cock slip from his mouth, and Tardif looks around to see Laika, William’s hound, bark happily at them, with her cute little tail wagging from left to right. Don’t get him wrong, it’s adorable to see but… why now?! Also, wait!

His head snaps immediately towards William, and Tardif looks at him with an accusatory gaze.

“I thought you let her outside?!” he accuses him. At those words, the laugh that William was barely holding in erupts from his lips; covering his mouth with his hand does little to muffle it.

“I’m sorry…” he tries to apologize to Tardif who, in the meantime, is keeping staring at him with an expression that makes it clear that he’s not happy about the turns things have taken.

He has to admit in the end, however, that seeing William laugh is a sight that brings him some sort of joy, so he eventually sighs in defeat.

“At least take her outside now.”

“What? Why now?”

“What do you mean ‘why now’?” Tardif echoes him. “Don’t you want to go on?”

“Of course I do!” William replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe. “So why aren’t we?”

“But… The dog…”

“What about her?” Is William playing dumb or does he not realize… Is this a dream? Like one of those dreams that start in a way and then end up in a totally different one?

“I’m not having sex while she watches us,” he states, still confused by the fact that he had to spell it out in the first place.

Laughter. Again. William looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Why not? Does she bother you?”

“I’m surprised _you_ aren’t bothered by this at all, since you consider her more of a daughter than a pet,” Tardif points out, genuinely confused.

“It’s not like she’s going to say something…” William replies. Tardif doesn’t get him, doesn’t get him at all.

“I’m not doing anything until she leaves,” he says, “And it’s _final._ ”

In front of that ultimatum William has no choice but to get up, careful to put his pants back on, huffing amused. He’s taking this far less seriously than Tardif would’ve thought; maybe he’s been living with Laika for so long that he got dysinthetized by stuff like this. He gets closer to the hound them, tapping on his leg.

“C’mon Laika, let’s go!” he says, catching her attention. He begins to walk towards the door and Laika, the good dog, obediently follows him.

As soon as William opens the door, she immediately bolts outside, beginning to run across the garden. It’s like she’s been waiting for this from the start. William can’t help but to smile, shaking his head; she’s always so restless.

With that, he closes the door, turning towards Tardif. He puts his hands on his hips as he asks:

“Better?”

“Much better,” Tardif, who in the meantime has joined William, replies. Then, suddenly, he grabs the other, hoisting him up in the air, and he takes him back to the couch, letting him land on it.

He doesn’t waste any time and he immediately positions himself on William’s lap, already stretching a hand towards his throat. His grip isn’t tight at all - for now - but it’s enough to be felt by William, who finds himself growing hard again with a renovated interest.

“ _Much better._ ”


End file.
